American Dragon: Haley Long: Lost Long
by Fudogg
Summary: The second film in my AD:HL wrap-up trilogy. This time, Jake Jr. gets kidnapped. Will he be rescued?


American Dragon: Haley Long: Lost Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon.**

Suzie, the new Queen of the Pure Dragons sat on the bed in her mother's old room, reading a book. However, Suzie was forced to close her book and look up as she heard the sound of flapping wings, and within seconds, Deisa landed in the room. "My Queen..." She said. "...What are you doing?"

"Reading..." Suzie answered. "...I've been concocting a plan in my mind for about a week now..."

"That's nice..." Deisa said as she walked closer to the bed. "...Does it have anything to do with what your mother wanted?"

"You mean to slay all of the murderers in the prison on that island?" Suzie asked, a smile crossing her face. "No. That doesn't concern me. No...This plan has to do with eliminating Regulars altogether..."

"Really?" Deisa asked.

Suzie did not answer verbally, instead giving a nod of her head. "I don't want them all destroyed, though..." She admitted. "...Can you imagine a Magical World where we can all just live together?"

"I'm not following, your highness..." Deisa admitted. "...I thought you wanted to destroy the Regulars..."

"I do..." Suzie confirmed, climbing off of her bed and starting to walk around her room. "...But not destroy-destroy..."

"I'm confused..." Deisa said, turning around to face the Queen of the Pure Dragons.

"I would explain more thoroughly..." Suzie stopped pacing and put her scaly arms behind her back. "...If you would just stop interrupting. Now..." Suzie turned back around and walked back over to her bed, passing by Deisa and picking up the book, opening it to the page she had been on. "...I have been searching for information. I want to know...if it's possible to create Pure Dragons out of Regular Dragons..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, it was pitch black and pouring down rain as wing blew at high speeds. (PLAY OPENING CREDITS)

Rose Long was the only one outside. The wind assaulted her scaly body as she stood in her dragon form, her head lowered as the wind blew her cape in almost every direction. "Rose!" A faint sound came from not very far away, but as the wind was so violent, it sounded like it was coming from far away.

In reality, it came from the halls. Jake opened the doors to the hall and stared out into the storm while remaining inside, although the wind started to blow toward him. Trying to protect himself, Jake raised his arm to his forehead. "Rose!" He shouted again. "Rose!" He tried his best to look around, but in the dark of the night, he could not make her form out.

"Eyes of the dragon..." Jake said, and within seconds, he was able to see much better, thanks to being a dragon. Continuing to look out into the storm, Jake was finally able to catch the form of his wife.

"Rose!" Jake shouted. He the contemplated running out to get her, and he looked up at the sky, moaning to himself. "It's for Rose..." He decided out loud to himself. "...Dragon up!" In a bright light, Jake transformed into his red dragon form, and he flew out into the storm. "Rose!" He shouted again.

As Rose had not heard Jake's call for her, she remained where she stood, only lifting her head when she heard Jake much clearer when he shouted: "Rose!"

"Jake?" Rose asked, and she turned around, just as Jake landed right in front of her. "Jake, what are you doing out here?"

"I think a better question is what are you doing out here." Jake answered. "I'm serious, Rose. Please come inside. If you stay out here, you could come down with pneumonia..."

Rose did not respond to what Jake said. Instead, she just stared at her husband, finally saying: "Tomorrow's going to be the one year anniversary of Fred's death..."

"I know that, Rose..." Jake told her. "...But we can deal with that tomorrow. The whole island will be part of a ceremony. Everyone has been asked to attend..."

"To be honest, Jake..." Rose replied. "...I was never too fond of Fred, but now...now I kind of feel weird about it..." Rose turned back around, Rose's blowing cape now being blown to the point so that the end was in Jake's face. "...I really can't explain it..."

"You don't have to..." Jake told her, trying to reach out for her shoulder with his claws. "...We'll deal with this tomorrow. Please Rose, just come back inside. Please."

Rose sighed as she looked back down at the ground before she looked back up and turned around. "Okay, Jake..." She said. "...Let's go..."

"Come here..." Jake told her, and as Rose walked up to his side, he turned around and put his scaly arm around the back of her neck and slung his hand over her shoulder. "...Let's get you out of this weather..."

The two then started to walk out of the rain, walking toward the building where their room was.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, the rain had stopped, just leaving a swamped island and a cloudy sky. Despite this, several dragons were outside, standing by the statues of TJ, Andam, Kulde, Fred Nerk and Darnell Knucker were all placed.

Among those dragons were Siti Chan, Alejandro Famosa, Haley, Sun, Fu Dog and Dragon Master Williams amongst others. They all stood in front of Fred Nerk's statue, sad looks on all of their faces.

Several feet behind the crowd, the large doors of the Main Hall were opened as Holly, Rin and Callum all stepped out in their dragon forms. All three started to walk over to the crowd, only to stop when they heard the sound of Jake's voice: "Guys, wait up!" All three Councilors turned their heads to the side to see Jake running up to them in his human form.

"Jake, you're late!" Holly told him. "And where's Rose?"

"She was still in bed when I last left the room..." Jake told them. "...She seemed pretty tense when I got out of bed. I wanted to give her a little bit of time to relax."

"Jake, the memorial is about to start!" Holly told him. "You have to go get her!"

"Okay, okay!" Jake put his hands up. "Sorry! Pardon me for wanting my wife to be okay psychologically!"

"There's no time to explain, Jake." Holly told him as she, Rin and Callum started to walk toward the crowd again. "Just go back to your room and get her. You're needed..."

"Okay, okay..." Jake continued, slowly backing up before he turned around and started to run back toward where he came from.

LINE BREAK

"Rose?" Jake opened the door to their room to find that it was dark inside. "Rose?" Jake walked inside and started to make his way toward the bed. Despite the darkness of the room, Jake could still make out Rose's form on the bed; she was still lying in the exact same position that she had been lying in when Jake had left the room.

"Eye of the dragon..." Jake whispered, and within about a second, Jake could see perfectly.

"C'mon, Rose!" Jake said as he walked over to her side of the bed, walking over to his wife. "Rose?" He asked as he looked down at her, only to gasp as he finally saw what was going on...and why Rose had not gotten out of bed.

Rose's entire body was tensed, and her teeth were clenched. Rose was in her dragon form, and as sweat formed on her forehead, her eyes darted around the room, finally resting upon Jake. Rose just stared at her husband, and since she could not get enough air, her quickened breaths seemed panicked and pained.

Jake could feel his heart sinking for his wife and he just stared down at her, looking at her eyes, which seeing as she was not capable of producing words, were doing all the talking for her. Jake suddenly gasped as he realized what Rose was trying to tell him as she stared at him: she was begging him to take her pain away.

"Okay..." Jake whispered to her, slowly backing away. "...Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can..." As soon as he promised her this, he turned and bolted out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Suzie groaned with annoyance as she slammed her book shut. This got the attention of Deisa, who was sitting against the wall while she inspected her claws. Deisa looked up and watched as Suzie threw the book across the room before she got up off of the bed and started to pace around with her arms placed behind her back.

"I take it that the book said that there was no way..." Deisa guessed.

"No..." Suzie replied, stopping her pacing. "...It just said nothing. So, I believe that it still could be possible..." As she said this, Suzie turned around to face Deisa. "...Unfortunately, I do not have that much time. I'll have to experiment..."

"Experiment?" Deisa asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Don't bother yourself with that..." Suzie told her, removing her arms from around her back. "...Leave it all to me..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Holly, Rin and Callum walked up to the crowd and turned around to face them all. Sighing, Holly looked up from the grass and looked at everyone. "Thank you all for coming..." She finally said. "...A year ago today, the Magical World lost a-"

"HOLLY!"

Her eyes widening, Holly turned her head to the side as Jake, still in human form, splashed through the swampy grass as he ran up to her. "Jake..." Holly growled just before Jake arrived beside her.

"Councilor Long, what do you think you're doing?" Councilor Rin demanded, watching as Jake stood up on his tip-toes, starting to whisper something into Holly's ear. Holly sighed as Jake whispered, and she started to shake her head, however, she stopped and her eyes widened as Jake continued to whisper words into her ear.

Haley, who had previously been standing along with the other mourners, now stared with wide eyes. "Sun, what's going on?" Haley turned her head to the side so she could ask this to her Dragon Master.

"I don't know, Haley..." Sun replied, just as Holly turned her attention back to the mourners.

"I am very sorry..." Holly addressed them. "...But Councilor Long has just informed me of a very urgent situation. Because of this, the ceremony for Councilor Fred Nerk will unfortunately have to be called off until next year. Once again, I am very sorry."

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes wide with surprise as all of the other dragons, except for Sun, started to look at each other and murmur.

With the dragon mourners confused, Holly turned around to face Rin and Callum. "Councilors..." She told them. "...I'm going to need you to come with me..."

While most of the dragon mourners still continued to murmur amongst each other, Haley, Sun and Fu Dog watched as Callum and Rin followed Holly, who turned around and started to follow Jake away. "Sun, what's going on?" Haley asked. "I'm going to go find out..." As she said this, she walked out of the crowd, turning to the side and starting to run after the Council.

"Haley!" Sun hissed at her student, but Haley was out of earshot, and the pink dragon continued to run after the council.

LINE BREAK

Jake quickly stepped into his room after he opened the door. Panicking, he quickly stepped to the side, allowing the still dragon Holly, Rin and Callum to all enter the room, where their eyes widened upon seeing Rose lying in dragon form on the bed, tense and struggling to breathe.

"What's wrong with her?" Callum asked.

"Jeez, Jake..." Holly stated. "...You weren't kidding." Without saying another word, Holly walked over to the bed, and once she reached the bed, she sat down and looked down at Rose, who moved her eyes so that she was looking at Holly now. "Don't worry, Rose..." Holly said gently as she put her clawed hands down on Rose's sweaty forehead. "...We're going to help you." She said. "We're going to make sure that you're going to be alright..."

As soon as Holly was done telling Rose this, she got back up off of the bed and turned to Jake, Callum, and Rin. "Jake, assume your dragon form..." Holly told him. Jake nodded, and in a bright light, he transformed into red dragon form. "...Rin, Callum..." Holly continued. "...I'm going to need you to grab Rose by her hands. Jake and I will get her by her shoulders and feet. Come on."

The four dragons, after Holly turned back around, and they walked over to Rose. Holly stepped up onto the bed and put one of her legs over Rose's head as she reached down and grabbed Rose by her shoulders as Jake took hold of her feet. In the meantime, Councilor Callum walked passed Jake and came to the other side of the bed and took hold of Rose's wrist as Councilor Rin took hold of her other wrist.

"Okay..." Holly instructed. "...Now lift..."

The four dragons all grunted as the slowly pulled up, lifting the still tense Rose off of the bed. The four dragons then moved to the side, Holly stepping down off the bed as they all started to carry the ailing Rose out of the room.

LINE BREAK

"Queen Suzanne, what's going on?" Deisa asked worriedly as she and Suzie walked through the dim front room of their lair, walking up to the hole that led to the outside world.

"Shh..." Suzie told her, and just as they reached the hole, both Pure Dragons could hear the sound of flapping wings. "...This is important. You don't have to be here right now. Right now, I have someone I need to see..."

As she said this, the flapping became nearer and nearer; finally, a large figure landed on the floor, and upon closer inspection, both Suzie and Deisa could see that the figure was a large human-like creature, only it had large wings sticking out of its back, sharp talon-like claws coming out of the hands, as well as a large beak instead of a mouth. The creature also had sharp teeth, which both Pure Dragons could see when it opened its mouth. The creature wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a wrinkled black button-up shirt.

"An Ekek?" Deisa asked. "You called in the help of an Ekek?"

"Stay quiet..." Suzie replied as she walked away from Deisa and walked closer to the Ekek. "...So..." Suzie said as she stopped in front of the creature. "...I spent about an hour researching magical criminals, and you were the best one that I read about. So, therefore, I believe that you could be the best option for what I want done. You see..." As she continued, she put her arms back behind her back. "...I have gotten the idea to remove all Regular Dragons from this world, and to imbue them with the purity that we possess."

"Why would you want to do that?" The Ekek asked. "Why not just destroy them?"

"Because..." Suzie continued, smiling. "...I'm not cold-hearted. Besides, I know that Regular Dragons can be just as powerful as us. Some might even be more powerful. For example, The American Dragon. Very powerful and very brave. She could make a wonderful Pure Dragon..."

"She's a nuisance to every magical creature trying to make a living through unorthodox means..." The Ekek growled. "...I've had the good fortune to never meet her, but if I do..."

"Well, you won't have to..." Suzie cut him off, waving her claws hand to dismiss the topic of the American Dragon. "...I'm not done telling you what I want from you. Unfortunately, I don't know if it is even possible to transform a Regular. That is why I need you..."

"Your description..." The Ekek growled. "...Does not seem to fit my skills..."

"Oh, they do..." Suzie grinned as she put her arms behind her back again. "...Trust me. They do. Your skills are needed..."

"Then tell me what you need me for..." The Ekek growled, getting impatient.

"To make a long story short..." Suzie told him. "...I need a Regular to test on. I want to know if it is possible. You and your...team...have pulled off many successful thefts. So, maybe abduction won't be a problem for you..."

"You want me to-" A cruel smile started to form on the Ekek's beak, but Suzie cut him off.

"I want you to abduct a Regular Dragon off of the Island of Draco..." Suzie told him, giving a nod of her head in confirmation. "...Do it tonight, when the forces of the dragons will be down..."

"Got it..." The Ekek replied. "...But, uh, there is one thing. Well, two things actually..."

"And what would those two things be?"

"Payment..." The Ekek held up one finger. "...And then..." He held up a second clawed finger. "...Do you have any preference of who I should take?"

"No..." Suzie answered. "...Take whomever you please. Just as long as it is a Regular Dragon..."

"Good..." The Ekek turned and started to flap his wings. "...I'll bring you the dragon first thing in the morning..."

Then, the Ekek started to flap his wings, and he took off, flying up the hole.

LINE BREAK

The door to the hospital was thrown open as Holly staggered inside, still holding onto Rose's shoulders. "Okay..." Holly instructed as soon as Callu, Rin and Jake had all entered the hospital room with the rest of Rose. "...Set her down on the bed."

Holly grunted as she turned around, and working with the three other Councilors, they moved to the side and slowly slid Rose onto a hospital bed. "Okay!" Holly said, clapping her claws together. "Councilor Rin, get me the needle, Councilor Callum, please escort Councilor Long outside."

"Say what?!" Jake gasped as Callum walked over to him. "Holly, you can't do this! She's my wife! I need to be here!"

"Come with me, Councilor Long..." Callum said as he stepped over to Jake's side and took him by his arm. "...Agent Long is going to be okay."

"But..." Jake argued to the best of his ability, but Callum stepped to the side, gently forcing Jake to walk along with him. "...Holly..." Jake tried, but it was no use. Jake was forced to walk along with Callum out the door while Rin handed Holly a needle. The needle had a very small screen on the side, and Holly looked at it as she turned around to look down at Rose.

Rose was still tense and sweating, and she quickly glanced at Holly as she continued to struggle to breathe. "It's going to be okay, Rose..." Holly told her, starting to bring the needle toward her arm. "...This will tell us what's wrong. That way, we'll be able to help you..."

Holly then moved closer and managed to penetrate Rose's scaly arm with the needle. "Shh..." Holly told her as she pushed the needle deeper into Rose's body while being as gentle as she could. "...It's going to be okay..." Holly said softly as she looked back up at Rose, just as the needle beeped. Holly quickly pulled the needle out and brought it up to her eye level. Within seconds, Holly's eyes were widening.

LINE BREAK

Deisa quickly strode out of the room of the lair. However, she was not counting on Suzie coming out of the room and chasing after her. "Deisa!" She shouted, and Deisa froze, turning around to see the Queen.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I need you to do something for me..." Suzie crossed her arms. "...I want you to send a Pure Dragon to the Island of Draco to make sure that that Ekek does his job..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the hospital room, Jake and Callum were in the hall. Callum was leaning against the wall next to the door while Jake paced back and forth. Jake was so busy pacing that he didn't notice Haley, still in dragon form, jogging up the hall toward the hospital door.

When Haley saw her brother, she stopped in her tracks, albeit very briefly. "Jake!" She shouted, making her old brother stop his pacing and look up as Haley started jogging over to her brother again. Arriving in front of her brother, Haley did not wait to ask what was bugging her. "Jake, what's going on?"

However, before Jake could answer the question, the door to the hospital opened, and Holly stepped outside, still in her dragon form. Holly's head was lowered, and she reached back, closing the hospital room door before she lifted her head and walked over to Jake and Haley. "Jake..." She said.

Jake whirled around at the sound of Holly's voice and he watched as Holly slowly walked up to him, heaving out a heavy sigh. "Well, did you find out what's wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"Jake, what's going on?" Haley asked from behind him. "What's wrong with who?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asked.

Holly sighed again as she stared at Jake. Finally, she managed to speak: "Jake, we know what's wrong with her."

"Then you can help her!" Jake said excitedly. "She going to be okay!"

"Jake..." Holly continued softly, sadly. "...It's Fred's chi inside her. It's acting up. I don't really know why it took this long, but my guess-and I'm pretty sure that I will be able to prove this in a very short period of time-is that since it is the year anniversary, Fred's chi is acting up, having a detrimental effect on Rose."

"Say what?!" Jake's eyes widened. "But...But, can't you do something? Take the chi out!"

"I've tried..." Holly lowered her head again. "...Trust me Jake, that's why it took me a little bit longer to come see you than it should have. The chi can't be removed..."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Haley asked, stepping up beside Jake. "What's wrong with Rose? What's...What's going on?"

Upon hearing Haley's question, Holly lifted her head and stared at the two siblings. "If I am right, then it only seems reasonable to believe that this will happen again...in another year..."

"Well, that's a long time to wait to see if this is serious, Holly..." Jake told her.

"I know..." Holly replied, lifting up her clawed hands, revealing the needle. "...This is what told me what is wrong with Rose. This is what I'll use to conduct further tests. Hopefully, it won't take very long..."

LINE BREAK

"Alright, so if Rose's chi is acting up and there is no way of taking her pain away..." Jake asked frantically as he and Rin walked alongside Holly down the hall of the homing building. "...What can I do to help her?"

As these words left Jake's mouth, Holly stopped at a door and opened it. "Go on inside, Councilor Rin..." Holly told Rin. "...And thank you for helping me out with this..."

Rin nodded before she turned and walked into the room, Holly sighed and turned around to face Jake. "Councilor Rin and I are going to do everything that we can. In the meantime, just watch over her and...try to keep her comfortable..."

"Okay, Holly..." Jake replied.

Holly tried her best to smile in an assuring manner as she stepped backward into the room. Then, she slowly closed the door to her room.

LINE BREAK

Sighing, Haley stepped out of the housing hall, reverting to her human form the second she stepped out onto the grass. Haley reached down and put her hands in her pockets, continuing to walk down the swamped grass until she heard shouting.

"Haley!" Haley looked up when she heard Sun's voice, and she could see Sun and Fu Dog running up to her. "Haley, what's going on?"

As soon as Sun and Fu Dog stopped in front of her, Haley sighed and pulled her hands out of her pockets. "Kid, what the heck is going on?" Fu asked.

"Are you okay, Haley?" Sun asked, starting to reach out to put her hand on her student's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sun..." Haley said as she took a step back. "...But Rose isn't..."

"What's wrong with Rose, Haley?" Sun asked, her face filling with worry.

"She's sick..." Haley answered. "...Really sick..." Sighing again, Haley started walking and she passed in-between her Animal Guardian and Dragon Master, who both turned around with wide eyes. Within seconds, both Sun and Fu had run up to Haley. "...According to Holly..." Haley continued. "...It might have to do with Fred Nerk's dragon chi swarming through her body..."

"Well, that doesn't sound pleasant..." Fu stated.

"Is Rose going to be okay, though?" Sun asked. "Will she make it through?"

"I don't know..." Haley answered. "...Holly's going to conduct some-" However, Haley stopped in her tracks when she, Sun and Fu Dog came into the clearing on the island, giving them a view of the entire front of the island. Haley could see about eight people crowded together on the grass, all of them wearing blood-red Agent-in-training uniforms. Then, from out of the corner of Haley's eye, she could see the enchanted elevator popping out of the grass. The two doors slid open, and Haley could see her two friends, Leah and destiny, also wearing their Agent-in-training uniforms, staggering out of the elevator shaft.

"Oh no..." Haley muttered. "...Rose's class is today..."

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum stood, still in full dragon form, not far from the bed where the still tense and ailing Rose was lying. Callum sighed as he crossed his arms and stared at Rose. However, he was suddenly pulled from the patient as he heard the door to the hospital room open and then close.

Turning his head to the side, Callum could see Jake walking into the room in his human form as he held his infant son in his arms. He was looking down at his young child with a smile on his face as he mumbled words down to Jake Jr., trying to comfort the baby.

"Councilor Long, what are you doing?" Callum asked, making Jake look up from his child. "Why are you bringing your son in here?"

"Well, I thought it might cheer Rose up and calm her down a little..." Jake said as he started to walk over to the bed where his ailing wife was lying. "...Rose..." Jake arrived at the bed and looked down at Rose, whose eyes darted over to Jake as Jake turned Jake Jr. around so that his infant child was now looking down on his mother, who fixed her eyes on him as she continued to struggle to breathe.

"Councilor Long, I don't think-" Callum tried to say as he started to walk toward Jake, but Jake cut him off as he started to talk to his son.

"Mommy isn't feeling very well..." Jake said as he lowered his child closer to Rose, making it so that Jake Jr. could swipe down with his small hand, flicking Rose's snout. "...In fact..." Jake continued. "...She's really sick. So I thought that you could be just the one to make her feel a little bit better. Lift her spirits..."

LINE BREAK

"Whoa, where's Rose?" Destiny asked as she and Leah got closer to the area where they usually had the class, and where the other Agent Trainees were waiting. "Are we that early?"

"I don't know..." Leah replied carelessly as they reached the others.

"Hey, have any of you seen our instructor?" Destiny asked all of the other trainees. The other seven trainees turned their heads to the sides to look at the two girls briefly before they turned their attention back to each other.

"I guess they don't know..." Leah rolled her eyes as Destiny sighed.

"We don't know..." A new voice responded. Both Leah and Destiny looked down toward the sound of the voice, and they could see a young male wearing the same uniform and mini-mask that they did. From below the mask, both Destiny and Leah could see that he had chocolate-colored skin and had a muscular build. "...Is...Is the instructor usually this late? I wouldn't know. This...This is my first day..."

"No..." Destiny answered. "...She's never this late."

Suddenly, Destiny and Leah heard the sound of a clearing throat coming from behind them, and they quickly turned around as the new trainee got to his feet. As the Agent Trainees gathered together, Destiny and Leah could both see Haley standing in front of them in her human form.

"I..." She started to say. "...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately...it appears as though your class...will have to be called off until further notice..."

"What?" Destiny asked. "But, Haley...why?"

Haley sighed as she thought about how to answer the question. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at her two friends. "Come with me..." She told them, then she looked at the rest of the group as a whole. "...All you need to know is that something has come up. Your instructor will not be able to train you for the time being. Even though I have nothing to do with this class, I feel that it is my responsibility to tell you this on your instructor's behalf, seeing as she is part of my family. Don't take my words as fact, but I'm fairly sure that when your instructor is able to resume her duty to you, the Dragon Council will send you each a message. That's all I have to say. You may leave..."

As the Agent Trainees started to murmur to each other, both Destiny and Leah started to follow Haley as she turned and started to walk away. "Hey, Haley, wait up!" Destiny shouted as she and Leah chased after her. Sighing, Haley stopped walking and she waited until Leah and Destiny reached her, one on each side, before she started to walk toward the tree, this time with her two friends.

"Okay, what's going on?" Destiny asked.

"Rose has never called off a day of training..." Leah added.

"Well, she doesn't really have that much of a choice." Haley explained. "Rose is very sick. There is something seriously wrong with her..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Destiny asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Haley answered as the three of them stopped in front of the tree. Haley quickly turned around and sat down on the grass. "...But I hope so..."

LINE BREAK

Leah and Destiny were both silent as they returned back to the group. The only difference was that the group was almost entirely gone. The only trainee that was left was the new one, who was sitting back down on the grass. "Well?" He asked, looking up as the two girls stopped in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Leah asked.

"It's obvious that that girl told you why the instructor couldn't come today..." He smiled. "...So, do you mind telling me?"

"She's sick..." Leah answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" The new trainee's smile only widened as he heard this, and he slowly got to his feet. "A little illness is all that will stop her?" Putting his hands on his hips, the new trainee shook his head. "Man, they told me that our instructor was one of the bravest, most powerful beings in the Magical World. I believe she was a slayer, am I right?"

"Are you a dragon?" Leah asked bluntly.

The new trainee chuckled softly as he finally answered the question: "Yeah..."

"But then what are you doing here?" Destiny asked. "Why would a dragon take a class like this for self defense when you know how to fight from your dragon training?"

The trainee chuckled again as he held out his hand for Destiny to take. "I get bored easily..." He said. "...By the way, I'm Braylon. And you are?"

"Destiny..." Destiny replied, slowly taking his hand.

"And you?" Braylon took his hand away from Destiny, who lowered hers, and moved it to the side to Leah.

"Leah..." Leah answered, although it came out as more of a grumble. Slowly but surely, she lifted her hand so that it met Braylon's, and she gave him one strong shake before she took her hand away.

"So..." Braylon smiled. "...You two are friends with that dragon?"

LINE BREAK

"Seriously though, Councilor..." Holly said as she sat at her desk in her room, Rin standing behind her as she inspected the needle before she started to try to pull the screen out of the top. "...I really appreciate you helping me with this..."

"It's the least I could do..." Rin told her. "...It's my duty..."

"I guess so..." Holly tried her best to smile, just as her hands finally did the job Holly wanted them to do. The screen on the side of the needle popped out and hit the table with a small clicking sound. "...It's out!" Holly grinned as she started to reach down for the screen. However, she quickly froze when she heard a ringing coming from her robes.

Sighing, Holly reached back in her chair and reached into her robes, pulling out her communication device. "This better be important..." Holly mumbled as she pressed a button, omitting a holographic image of a brownie running. The brownie must have been holding the communication device, for it was hard for Holly to really make eye-contact with the creature, as the image was shaky.

"DRAGON!" The brownie screeched. "HELP! I NEED A DRAGON!"

"Wh...?" Holly started to ask, but before she could continue, the brownie released a shrill scream of terror before the holographic image faded away entirely.

LINE BREAK

Back in the hospital room, Jake did his best to smile as he watched his infant son curl up with his tense and ailing wife. Even though it looked as though Rose didn't notice her son beside her, Jake knew that she did, and he also knew that it brought her some comfort.

Jake sighed as he stood beside Callum. "I hope she pulls through..." Jake muttered, just as the door opened and Holly and Rin stepped inside.

"How's Rose doing?" Holly asked.

"She's doing none the better..." Callum answered.

"Well, I hate to pull you away from someone who needs you, Jake..." Holly said. "...But we have a magical emergency..."

LINE BREAK

Haley was starting to walk toward the door to the hall that would lead her to the hospital room, but she stopped in her tracks when the doors to that hall opened and Holly, Jake, Callum and Rin all exited in their dragon forms.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as the four dragons approached her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Haley..." Holly said as she and the rest of the Council stopped in front of her. "...Look, something came up. Now, we have an emergency that we need to take care of. We don't know when we'll be back..."

"Can you keep an eye on Rose, Haley?" Jake cut in. "While we're gone?"

"Sure, Jake..." Haley answered. "...You don't even have to ask. I'll make sure that she's taken care of..."

"Thanks, Hales..." Jake smiled at his sister.

"Yes, thank you, Haley..." Holly smiled kindly. "...And don't worry, we promise we'll be back for tomorrow. Now, come on..."

Haley turned her head to the side as she watched Holly, Jake, Callum and Rin all walked by her. Then, she turned around and watched as the four Dragon Council members started to flap their wings and leave the ground, flying away.

As soon as the Council was completely out of sight, a questioning look crossed Haley's face. "What happens tomorrow?"

LINE BREAK

Night had fallen over the Island of Draco, and Haley was in human form, sitting by Rose's side. Rose was still in dragon form and still tense, still struggling to breathe. Jake. Jr. was still curled up beside his ailing mother, and had fallen fast asleep...

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, outside, flapping could be heard as dark, shadowy figures hovered over the island. Finally, the leader broke off from the other shadowy figures that were in the air.

With a soft thud, the Ekek landed on the grass.

LINE BREAK

Back in the hospital room, Haley sighed and frowned as she continued to watch her sister-in-law suffer as she laid on the bed. "Rose..." Haley moaned. "...Please...don't make me watch you suffer like this..."

At these words, Haley could see that Rose turn her eyes closer to her, apparently trying to tell Haley something. On top of getting Rose's message, this only served to make Haley more uncomfortable.

"Okay..." Haley said slowly, getting up from her chair. "...I think I'm going to get some air outside. I'll be right back..."

Then, without another thought, Haley turned around and quickly rushed to the door. Reaching the door, Haley quickly grabbed the doorknob, turned it, opened the door and stepped outside.

Closing the door behind her, Haley sighed with relief as she stood in the dark hall. Turning around, Haley started to make her way toward the exit, but she stopped when she heard a very faint sound coming from down the other side of the hall. Her ear twitching, Haley turned back around.

"Hello?" Haley asked, starting to hear the sound of flapping wings. "Who's there?" She asked, starting to look around. "Hello?" She asked again, but still, she got no answer. Instead, the flapping sound only got closer.

Taking matters into her own hands, Haley blew a fireball in her hands. Now knowing that she would be able to see better, Haley held it up to her face, only to gasp once she saw that the Ekek was right in front of her, their bellies nearly touching.

"Well, well, well..." The Ekek grinned. "...It looks like you just made my job a whole lot easier. Say, you wouldn't mind coming with me and being a test subject, would'cha?" Even though he asked this in a question, there was a cruel smile on his beak, revealing sharp teeth.

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes wide. However, she soon recovered from her surprise, growled and clenched her fists. "No!" She declared. "No, I refuse! And now you're going to get taken down by m-!"

However, before Haley could do anything, she grunted as the Ekek brought his foot up and kicked her in the stomach. With a grunt, Haley flew back before she landed on her back a few feet away. Groaning, Haley opened her eyes, only to gasp when she saw that six Mountain Goblins were hovering over her.

The Mountain Goblin stands right at her head wore golden armor, which was a little rusted, as did all of the others, but he also wore a rusted golden helmet over his head. The first Mountain Goblin to his right wore a silver, rusted helmet. All the others were to his left. The first to his left wore a black, steel mask over his entire face, the second wore two bronze earrings on each ear, the third wore blue boxing head gear, and the final one wore absolutely no headgear.

"Keep her busy while I check things out..." The Ekek grinned. "...I'll look for the one for us to take..."

"Oh no you don't..." Haley growled, and even though she was lying on her back with Mountain Goblins surrounding her, she shouted out: "DRAGON UP!" In a bright pink light, Haley's human form transformed into her pink one, making all of the Mountain Goblins back up in surprise.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed the Mountain Goblin with the silver helmet as Haley flapped her wings and flew up into the air.

"Of course she is, you imbecile!" The Ekek growled as he started to flap his wings. "That's why she's on this island!" With that said, the Ekek lifted off of the ground and quickly flew up into the air, slamming head on into Haley. Both grunted as the hit each other, but they both pulled apart from each other, both throwing punches at each other. However, their fists just skimmed as their blows passed each other and didn't meet the intended target. The throwing of the punches lasted for about ten seconds before Haley got tired of what she was doing. With a growl, Haley quickly lowered her fists and brought up her tail, slamming it into the Ekek's chest.

The Ekek grunted as he flew back, finally landing on the ground with a thud. The Ekek, however, recovered quite quickly, and she started to get back to his feet. Haley growled from up in the air, and she started to dive down toward him, only to stop when the Mountain Goblins flew up into the air, surrounding her in a circle. "You're not going anywhere..." the Mountain Goblin with the bronze earrings grinned as Haley looked down and watched the Ekek start to turn around and walk away.

"Oh really?" A grin spread across Haley's face as she looked back up at the Mountain Goblins. Quickly, she blew out two small fireballs that hit the earrings attached to the Mountain Goblin's ear. As that Mountain Goblin screamed in pain, Haley grinned as she lashed out from behind with her tail, throwing the Mountain Goblin with no head armor, the Mountain Goblin with the facial mask, and the Mountain Goblin with the boxing headgear to the side. Haley then quickly reached out and grabbed the Mountain Goblins with the helmets over their heads by their necks, and before they could react, she threw them up toward the ceiling.

With a growl, Haley swooped down and came down near the Ekek, slamming her tail into his side. The Ekek had just been standing in place, and she grunted as he was thrown off of his feet and to the side, slamming into the door that led to Rose's hospital room.

Groaning, the Ekek rolled over and picked himself up onto his feet, Jake Jr. looking at him with fear in his eyes. "Why, hello..." Another unnatural grin spread onto the Ekek's beak as he started to walk toward the infant, this making Jake Jr. start to wail with fright.

As soon as she heard her nephew starting to cry, Haley's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no..." She muttered. "No!" Haley tried to fly after the Ekek, and she even reached out, but before she could even pass through the door, the six Mountain Goblins came down from below and ganged up behind her, grabbing her and pulling her back.

"No!" Haley shouted, and she struggled as she watched the Ekek pick up Jake Jr. from the bed. However, no matter how hard Haley's struggled, the Mountain Goblins managed to hold her back.

Finally, the Ekek turned around with the terrified and screaming Jake Jr. in his claws. "I've got what we came for!" He shouted to the Mountain Goblins. "Dump the dragon!"

"Yes, sir!" The Mountain Goblin with the facial mask and the Mountain Goblin with the bronze earrings both said in unison, as the Mountain Goblin wearing the gold helmet and the Mountain Goblin wearing the silver helmet took a step back. The Ekek started to fly up into the air, and Haley continued to struggle as she continued to hear Jake Jr. wail with fright.

However, Haley's struggling still did no good, and the four Mountain Goblins lifted off of the ground, taking the still struggling Haley with them. Then, working together, the four Mountain Goblins managed to spin Haley around, making her scream. Finally, they let go of her, and Haley continued to scream as she flew through the room, finally hitting the wall on the other side of the room with a grunt, slamming her head against the wall. With a groan, Haley slid to the floor, reverting to her human form in a crumpled mess.

From above her, she could hear chuckling; she watched as the Ekek flew out of the room. Then, releasing a small, quiet groan, for Haley, the world went black.

LINE BREAK

"Ughh..." Haley moaned as she felt a wet, slippery feeling repeatedly being applied to her face. Slowly opening her eyes, Haley could see that Fu Dog with his face up close to hers as he stood on her chest with his tongue hanging out, dangling over her face. "Ughh..." Haley moaned as she sat up straight, making Fu jump off of her.

"Kid, are you okay?" Fu asked.

"I..." Haley started, but she stopped when she saw that Sun and Carter were also in the room, standing by the broken door.

"Haley, what happened in here?" Sun asked.

"I..." Haley started, but she couldn't get over the fact that her dragon student was in the room. "...Carter, what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell us that you forgot, kid..." Fu said, backing up. "...The Dragon Council set the date for Carter to be tested on what you taught him today..."

"What?!" Haley demanded, her eyes widening. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no..." As she said this, she lowered her head into her hands and shook her head. "...No! This is too much!" Looking back up at Fu, Carter and Sun, she showed them all her worried look.

"Haley, what happened?" Sun asked.

Haley was about to answer, and she even started to open her mouth to respond, but she quickly closed it and turned her head to the side when she heard a loud moan coming from Rose. Looking at the bed, Haley gasped when she saw that Rose was no longer lying on back and was no longer in her dragon form; she was now lying on her side, her back to Haley.

"H...How long has she been like that?" Haley asked.

"Since we got here..." Carter shrugged. "...Why?"

"He's telling the truth, kid..." Fu Dog said, trotting back over to Haley. "...Kidf, what's going on?" He managed to ask, just as Haley got to her feet.

"This isn't good, this isn't good..." Haley mumbled to herself, starting to walk toward Rose's bed.

"Haley, you're worrying us..." Sun told her, turning her head to the side so she could see Haley arriving right in front of Rose, right at her side. "...Haley, talk to me. What's going on?"

Haley continued to ignore her Dragon Master's pleas, only turning her head to the side to make eye contact with her briefly before she turned her head back and looked down at Rose. Rose was very pale and looked exhausted. She even moaned as she turned her head to an upward angle so that she could look Haley in the eye.

"H...Hal...Haley..." Rose managed. "...Whe...Where i...is he? Wher...Where's m...my son?"

Hearing Rose ask this, especially with such a small, pathetic and broken voice, made Haley's heart shatter. Her legs starting to feel too weak to support the rest of her body, Haley slowly sank to a sitting position on her knees.

"Oh, Rose..." Haley moaned, Sun, Carter and Fu Dog all watching from the side. Haley sighed with sadness as she put her elbows on the side of the bed and then buried her head in her hands. "...You're going to hate me, Rose. I failed you. I failed my brother."

"Haley, what happened?" Sun asked.

"Mountain Trolls..." Haley answered, lifting her head up. "...They came here. I tried to stop them, but I failed. They...took Jake Jr."

LINE BREAK

Jake Jr. continued to wail with fright as the Ekek continued to carry him in his claws. From beside the Ekek, the Mountain Goblin with the boxing headgear growled in annoyance. "Can you shut that brat up?!"

"Would you have just a little bit of patience, Jevon?" The Ekek growled. "Patience is key! Besides...we're almost there. Look..."

At these words, all of the Mountain Goblins looked ahead of the direction that they were going. Not very far away in distance, but quite far in height, the hole in the ground that led to the lair of the Pure Dragons could be seen.

"Finally..." Jevon exclaimed. "...I'm tired of hearing that brat sob!"

"I agree..." The Mountain Goblin with no headgear, who was flying right next to Jevon, said. "...You have no idea how annoying that kid sounds from here..."

The Ekek growled in annoyance and shook his head as he listened to two of his lackeys talk. Giving off another growl, the Ekek dived down, aiming for the hole in the ground. The Ekek was quickly followed by the Mountain Goblin with the gold helmet and the Mountain Goblin with the silver helmet, and then by the rest of the Mountain Goblins.

The Ekek quickly passed down the hole and landed on the ground, quickly followed by his team, and they looked into the first dimly lit room, where they could see various Pure Dragons roaming through it.

"I want you to stay here..." The Ekek told the rest of his team. "...I won't be gone for very long..." The Ekek then started to walk away from his team. Entering the room, the Ekek began to push through the many different Pure Dragons as he slowly made way through the large room while still holding onto Jake Jr.

Finally, the Ekek passed through all of the Pure Dragons and made his way into the next room, where Deisa was waiting for him. "Good..." Deisa said. "...You're back. Right on time. Let me go fetch the Queen..."

The Ekek then watched as Deisa turned around and walked over to a hole that was in the ceiling. Once Deisa got underneath the hole, she looked up and shouted into it: "Queen, Suzanne! Your hired help has returned!" Immediately after shouting this, Deisa stepped back as flapping could be heard.

Finally, Suzie landed on the floor, and she started to walk over to the Ekek and Deisa. "Well..." She said. "...What are you waiting for? Show me the dragon..."

"Here..." The Ekek said, holding out Jake Jr., who had stopped wailing, but was now looking around with wide, frightened eyes.

Seeing Jake Jr., Suzie froze, an unhappy look crossing her face. "Who is that?"

"It's the test subject..." The Ekek replied.

"That's..." Suzie growled dangerously as she slowly approached the Ekek. "...Not...a...dragon..."

"What?" The Ekek demanded. "You never said anything about it having to be a dragon!"

"YES I DID!" Suzie roared, storming over to the Ekek. "I told you to specifically take a Regular Dragon and bring said Regular Dragon here!"

For once, the Ekek's eyes started to widen with realization. "Oh..." He muttered.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, flapping could be heard as Holly, Jake, Callum and Rin all landed on the grass. Immediately after touching the ground, all four Council members reverted to their human forms as they slowly started to walk toward the Main Hall.

Yawning loudly, Holly moaned: "I could use a good night's sleep after helping that brownie..."

"Me too..." Jake agreed. However, by this time, the four Dragon Council members had stopped in front of the two doors, seeing the human Haley, Sun and Carter, along with Fu Dog blocking their way. "...Haley..." Jake tried his best to keep his temper. "...Do you mind letting us in? We're tired."

"Jake, we apologize..." Sun told him. "...But we have an emergency...and it concerns you..."

At this moment, the tired and annoyed look left Jake's face, and in its place was the look of fear. "Is Rose okay?" He asked, his eyes wide with panic.

"Rose is fine, kid..." Fu assured her.

"She's even moving and talking..." Haley cut in and told her brother. "...But, Jake...it's your son..."

"What about him?" Jake asked, the panicked look slowly leaving his face.

"He's been taken, Jake!" Haley told him. "By Mountain Goblins!" At this moment, the panicked look once again returned in full to Jake's face, as well as the three other Councilors. "Jake, I'm sorry!" Haley said quickly, trying to explain herself as she took a step closer toward the Council. "I tried my best to protect him. But...there were too many of them! I couldn't take all of them by myself! Jake, I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault, Haley..." Holly told her, speaking for Jake. "...I don't want either of you to worry. We're going to get him back. Safe and sound..."

"We are?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side to look at Holly.

"Of course..." Holly smiled in an assuring manner, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder. "...We'll find those Mountain Goblins..."

Unbeknownst to any of the dragons on the grass, watching them from the roof of the Main Hall was a human figure. The figure wore the blood-red Agent-in-Training uniform with the mini-mask over his head, but from beneath the end of the mini-mask, the person had dark, chocolate-colored skin.

Turning around, Braylon reached into his uniform and pulled out a communication device...

LINE BREAK

"For your sake..." Suzie growled as she turned, facing away from the Ekek. "...This infant better be a dragon!" Just then, a ringing came from her person. Sighing, the Queen reached into her golden robe and pulled out a communication device. Pressing a button, Suzie watched as a holographic image of Braylon appeared.

"Report..." Suzie ordered.

"The abduction went off well..." Braylon said. "...Except, there's only one problem..."

"Oh, believe me..." Suzie rolled her eyes. "...I know..."

"You knew that the Ekek took the nephew of the American Dragon?"

"YES, I kne-" Suzie began, but she stopped in her tracks as her mind quickly took in Braylon's words. Immediately, she closed her mouth and her face paled completely. Finally, Suzie's mouth twitched slightly before she was able to speak: "D...De...Deisa..." She said.

"Yes, my Queen?" Deisa asked.

"I want you to turn around..." Suzie growled. "...And punch that pathetic excuse for a kidnapper so hard that he falls over. He just kidnapped the son of the American Dragon's brother-the nephew of one of the most powerful and brave Regulars that I know..."

"Yes, my Queen..." Deisa said, turning to the side along with the Ekek, who just gave the Pure Dragon a weird smile before she punched him right in the gut. The Ekek grunted as he fell to his knees, completely unaware that just a couple feet away, the Mountain Goblin wearing the silver helmet watched this with a twisted grin on his face. However, before he could be discovered, the Mountain Goblin started to flap his wings; lifting up into the air, he turned and flew out of the room as the Ekek slowly got back to his feet.

"Alright, Braylon..." Suzie returned to her conversation with the holographic figure. "...This is what I want you to do. I want you to keep the American Dragon and her friends away for a while. A wild goose chase...so to speak..."

"No problem, my Queen..."

"Wait..." Suzie continued. "...I will be waiting for you. I want you to lead the American Dragon here for her nephew after I complete the tests on him...Understood?"

"Yes..." Braylon answered.

"Good." Suzie finished, pressing another button, making the holographic image of Braylon vanish. Putting the device back in her robe, Suzie turned back around to face Deisa and the Ekek.

"You still plan to use the child?" Deisa asked.

"It doesn't look like I have that much of a choice..." Suzie replied, shooting the Ekek a glare. "...But we have to make this quick..."

LINE BREAK

The Mountain Goblin wearing the golden helmet was sitting against the wall while the other four Mountain Goblins were surrounding him. Finally, the Mountain Goblin wearing the silver helmet flew into the room, landing on the floor as the four Mountain Goblins turned around. "Where were you?" Asked the Mountain Goblin with the bronze earrings.

"Watching our leader get what he deserves..." The Mountain Goblin with the silver helmet grinned. "...He thinks he can boss us around. He's not even a Mountain Goblin..." Shaking his head, the Mountain Goblin continued: "...Unlike our old leader..."

This got a smile from the Mountain Goblin who wore the gold helmet. "...Our true leader..." The Mountain Goblin finished. "...Who can kick Krispin's-"

"Kick my what?" The Mountain Goblin froze as he heard the sound of the Ekek's voice coming from behind him. Whirling around, the Mountain Goblin gasped as he saw Krispin behind him. Starting to walk inside the room, the Mountain Goblin was forced to back up as Krispin spoke again: "I understand that you are most likely disappointed that your status as an important member of this team has vanished since I took over, but I assure you that it is for a good cause. Your belief that Declan is a better leader than I is misplaced..."

"You sure about that?" The Mountain Goblin asked.

This made Krispin stop in his tracks, and while there was a look of extreme anger on his face, he tried to hide it. "Well, did you ever consider that you are the only one who feels that way?" He asked. "Let's see: How about you, Jevon?" He asked, looking at the Mountain Goblin who wore the boxing headgear.

When Jevon said nothing, Krispin turned his attention to the Mountain Goblin that wore the bronze earrings. "Nyklus?"

Once again, the Mountain Goblin that he was talking to said nothing, so Krispin, now frowning, turned his attention to the Mountain Goblin that wore the facial mask. "Bilal?"

Still, he got no answer, and Krispin turned his head to the final Mountain Goblin, the one with absolutely no headgear. "Latrell?"

Still, he got no answer, and the now scowling Krispin looked back at the Mountain Goblin that wore the silver helmet. Suddenly, his scowl turned into a twisted smile, and he addressed the Mountain Goblin again: "Don't worry. I know I'm quite new to running this team, and I'm sure that you all are just not sure yet. I'm sure that in time, I will be able to convince you that I am the superior leader..."

Krispin then swiftly turned around and left the room, disappearing into the crowd of Pure Dragons. "What a creep..." Nyklus growled.

"You said it..." Growled back Jevon. "...Someone better kick that guy's behind. Really show him that he's not all that powerful and in charge..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry that much about it..." The Mountain Goblin with the silver helmet grinned, and he slowly turned around to face Declan. "...I think someone will. Much sooner than you all think..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Haley, Carter, Sun and Fu all stood at the splintered door of the hospital room as they watched Jake, who was kneeling by Rose's bedside. Rose, who was now making a recovery, and could therefore move and talk, was now lying under the covers on her back, looking up at her husband as he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Rose..." Jake told her softly. "...Haley's going to find Jake Jr. And I'm going to stay here and take care of you..."

"I..." Rose started. "...I want...t...to hel...help..." As she said this, she started to push herself up, only to be gently pushed back down by Jake.

"No..." Jake said softly, shaking his head. "...You need to get your strength back. I'm going to stay here with you. Let Haley take care of this one..."

Haley, Carter, Sun and Fu all continued to watch as Jake soothed his wife. Finally, Jake got to his feet and turned around, facing them. "Alright..." He said. "...Just...hurry back..."

LINE BREAK

The elevator popped out of the ground and the doors slid open, Leah and Destiny, both wearing their Agent-in-Training uniforms staggered out. However, they quickly recovered and looked out toward the spot where Rose's class was normally held, only to find that no one was there.

"No one's here..." Destiny seemed rather disappointed.

"Duh..." Leah crossed her arms. "...Haley said that we would get a message from the Council when she was ready to teach again. I told you this was a waste of time. You never used to do the exact opposite of what others told you to do..."

"No, wait..." Destiny quickly said. "...Leah, look!" Pointing out to the area where they usually had their class, Destiny instructed Leah to look to where another figure wearing the exact same attire they wore was standing. "I..." Destiny said, trying to look closer upon the individual as Leah slowly lowered her arms. "...I think...I think that's Braylon! Come on, Leah!"

Before Leah could say anything else, Destiny quickly took off running down the grass, heading toward where the other Agent-in-Training was standing. Groaning to herself, Leah started to chase after her, and after about thirty seconds, she stopped once she reached Destiny and the other Agent-in-Training.

As Leah tried to catch her breath, even going so far as to hunch over and put her hands on her knees, she looked up to see Destiny's smiling face as she stood beside Braylon. "See, Leah?" She asked, putting her arm around Braylon's shoulder. "It's Braylon! I told you that this wouldn't be a waste of time..."

"Gee, I feel like I really didn't go out of my way anymore..." Leah replied sarcastically as she stood straight up and reached up, pulling off her mini-mask. "...Braylon, please tell me that you got a message from the Dragon Council, that I have one at Destiny's, and that this wasn't a waste of time..."

"No..." Braylon answered, almost as if he had no idea what Leah was talking about. "...I was here all night. I did my best to look over the island, but I couldn't help but feel like something was off..." As he said this, he stepped to the side, Destiny's arm sliding away and dropping back down to her side. "...I'm actually just waiting for a Council member. I can't help but feel like-"

"Leah? Destiny?" However, before Braylon could finish, the sound of Haley's voice made them all turn around to see Haley, Sun, Fu and Carter all walking toward them. "What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked as they stopped in front of the three Agents-in-Training. "Rose isn't feeling up to come back yet..."

"We know..." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"Then why did you come?" Haley asked.

"That shouldn't matter right now, Haley..." Destiny told her, and she pointed at Braylon. "...Braylon said that he was here last night...and he felt like something was off..."

"Well, if he did..." Haley replied. "...Then he was right. My brother's son was kidnapped last night, and I really could have used some help..."

"Really?" Destiny's eyes widened. "He was kidnapped?"

"Well, I am very sorry, American Dragon..." Braylon said. "...I wish I could have helped. I feel terrible for not being able to. And to make up for it now, I feel as though I should help you find him..." As he said this, Braylon walked away from Leah and Destiny, and he stopped in front of Haley.

"I appreciate that..." Haley told him. "...But I have to do this. I saw who did it. I hate to say it, but I have to. You didn't see the perpetrators, and because of that...you'd be of no use to us. I'm sorry..." The second after these words left her mouth, Haley sighed as she and Sun, Carter and Fu started to walk away.

"Oh, well perhaps I forgot to mention..." Braylon said, turning around and making Haley, Sun, Carter and Fu Dog stop in their tracks. "...That I think I saw a bunch of Mountain Goblins flying away..."

"You did?" Haley asked, turning around to face the Agent-in-Training.

"I think so..." Braylon told her, trying to sound convincing. "...I saw something. I thought it might have just been my imagination, but after what you have just told me, I think it might have been real..."

"Might have?" Fu asked.

"Well, I saw which way they were going..." Braylon finished. "...If you want, I-"

"Which way?" Haley asked, cutting off Braylon, her eyes narrowing with determination.

LINE BREAK

"Sir?" The Mountain Goblin that wore the silver helmet re-entered the very first room, still finding Declan sitting where he had been sitting before, even though the other Mountain Goblins had left the room. "Why are you still sitting here? What about our plan? Don't you think that now is the best time? Krispin won't suspect as thing!"

"Don't be foolish, Lieutenant..." Declan told him. "...That fool will expect a coup now more than ever..."

"A coup?" Once again, the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant went rigid as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. Turning around, however, the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant could see that it was not Krispin, but Nyklus. "Did...I hear you correctly?"

"What if you did?" The Mountain Goblin Lieutenant growled.

"Well, why are you waiting?" Nyklus asked. "Do you honestly believe that Krispin suspects anything, even after you opened your mouth?"

"A smart leader would..." Declan said.

"You give Krispin too much credit..." Nyklus said. "...He doesn't suspect a thing..."

"What is he doing now?" Declan asked.

"He's going to meet with the Pure Dragon Queen or whatever she's called..." Nyklus shrugged. "...Now would be a perfect time for a coup...That is...if you have something planned..."

"You have no idea..." Declan said, starting to flap his wings, allowing him to stand up.

Hearing this, a twisted smile came onto the face of Nyklus. "Really?" He said. "Then if that's the case, I'll get the rest of the team..."

LINE BREAK

Krispin finished flying down the hole that led to another room, and when he landed on the ground, he started to walk further into the room, finding Suzie and Deisa standing beside Jake Jr., who was being held down to a table with a single strap.

"Get the supplies, Deisa..." Suzie said.

"Yes, my Queen..." Deisa said respectfully. As Deisa turned around, Suzie glanced to the side, realizing that Krispin was in the room.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You have your dragon, correct?" Krispin asked.

"It would appear that way..." Suzie rolled her eyes.

"Then it would appear that me and my team have no point in being here..." Krispin said. "...We'll do you a favor and leave. Of course, the payment..."

"Don't worry..." Suzie told him, turning her head to the side to look at Deisa as she returned to her, this time carrying a very small box. "...You'll get your payment..." Suzie then turned and took the box from Deisa. "...You can go now..."

Krispin waited for a few moments, wondering if the Queen was going to address him again, but she didn't. Instead, Suzie took the box and set it down on the table that Jake Jr. was strapped to. Once he realized that Suzie was not going to say anything else, Krispin turned and walked back toward the hole in the wall; flapping his wings, he started to flap his wings, and he flew up the hole.

A few seconds later, Krispin finished flying up the hole, and he landed on the floor, only to see Declan and the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant hovering in front of him. Seconds later, Nyklus, Jevon, Latrell and Bilal all flew up to them.

"Good..." Krispin told them. "...It's time for us to go..." Starting to flap his wings, Krispin hovered into the air and he started to fly up toward his team members, however, they did not move like he expected them to, and Krispin was forced to stop in front of Declan. "What are you doing?" Krispin demanded. "Move out of my way!"

There was a brief moment where no words were said and no movements were made. Finally, Declan clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into Krispin's chest. The Ekek grunted as he was thrown back, finally falling onto the floor on his back. "What is the meaning of this?" Krispin asked, sitting up, a smile on his beak. "This isn't a coup is it?"

"Well, what if it is?" The Mountain Goblin Lieutenant asked.

"Your time of leading this team is at an end..." Declan declared. "...None of us are happy under your leadership. You might as well just surrender now. We, working together, can defeat you..."

"I'd like to see that happen..." Krispin's grin only widened. "...But if you're so certain that you are a better leader than I, I would like to see you try to take me on all by yourself..."

This made Declan's eyes widen at first, but his eyes soon narrowed, and he growled as he clenched his fists again. "Don't listen to him!" The Mountain Goblin Lieutenant urged. "Don't risk anything! We have to get rid of him!"

"Silence, Lieutenant!" Declan growled, briefly turning his head to the side. "All of you stay back! I'll take him down!"

"I'm waiting..." Krispin grinned, continuing to hover in the air.

With a growl, Declan flew toward Krispin, throwing out his clenched fists, both of them meeting their mark: Krispin's chest. Krispin grunted as he flew back, staring to fall back down the hole that he had flown up. As soon as Krispin had disappeared into the darkness, Declan fluttered over to the hole and looked down it. However, just as he peered down the hole, the sound of flapping wings could be heard, and Krispin quickly flew up out the hole.

Although surprised, Declan reacted quickly, and he lifted off the ground, slamming into Krispin and pushing him against the wall. Krispin grunted as his back made contact, and as Declan backed up in the air, Krispin started to fall back down the hole. However, he managed to reach out and grab the ledge, stopping his fall.

"Is that..." Krispin asked as he slowly climbed out of the hole and stood up straight. "...The best you've got?"

"Not even close..." Declan replied, shooting toward Krispin. Once again, Krispin stood completely still, Declan slamming into his chest. Krispin was once again thrown off of his feet, and this time, he hit the wall with such force that he bounced off of the wall and fell back down on the ground.

Declan stared down at the fallen Ekek for a few seconds, and once he was certain that he would not be getting back up, Declan turned around to face the rest of the Mountain Goblins. "The time..." He said. "...Has come...for me to resume my post as your leade-"

However, before Declan could finish his statement, Krispin rose from the ground and grabbed Declan from behind, wrapping his fingers around the Mountain Goblin's neck. "Is that so?" Krispin growled as he started to flap his wings, lifting Declan up into the air with him. "I don't think so..." Then, with a mighty grunt, Krispin threw Declan right at the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant, and with a grunt, the two Mountain Goblins collided with each other, falling to the floor together.

"You know I can't have traitors on MY team..." Krispin growled as he started to lower himself to the ground, stopping himself at the point where his feet were just barely off of the floor. Then, he addressed the rest of the Mountain Goblin team. "...Now...who is more suited to be your leader? Declan?" He asked, pointing down at Declan and the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant, who were trying to get up. "Or me?"

The team of Mountain Goblins did not respond verbally; all they could do was stare at Krispin with wide eyes. "I thought so..." Krispin replied. "...Good choice..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Braylon, Leah and Destiny all sat on one bench in one row on a subway train, while Sun, Carter and a leashed Fu Dog sat in the back of the next row. "Are you sure about this?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side so she could look at Braylon.

"Yeah..." The Agent-in-Training replied. "...I saw the perpetrators heading in the direction of her. That could mean that they were heading to this place. Uh, whatever it's called..."

"Magus Bazaar..." Haley replied.

"That's it!" Braylon smiled at her. "Yeah, my guess is that they were heading toward Magus Bazaar!"

"But what would they do with a three month old infant at Magus Bazaar?" Haley asked.

"Exactly!" Braylon continued. "They might know that you think that, so they'd keep him there knowing that you'd never look!"

"That does make sense..." Leah replied.

"And you should also remember, Haley..." Sun said from behind, reaching out and putting her hand on her student's shoulder. "...This is not just your nephew, this is your brother's son. Jake and Rose are counting on you to bring their son safely back to them. You should look anywhere and everywhere; any place that you can think of..."

Sighing, Haley nodded. "I know..." She said. "...It's just that I don't see what-"

However, before Haley could speaking, the subway compartment that they were sitting in jerked to a halt, a blue light engulfing the seven beings sitting in the train. "Whoa!" Once again, Destiny's eyes widened, and she started to look around wildly. "Whoa! What's happening!"

"Uh, does she always freak out this easily?" Braylon asked Haley. "Has she been on this thing before?"

"She has..." Leah growled. "...And she always does this..."

At that point, the seven beings shot up in a beam of blue light, up and out of the subway compartment.

LINE BREAK

The next thing the seven of them knew, they were falling out of the sky. All of them, except for Sun, screamed as they fell to the ground, hitting it with a thud. Groaning, Haley was the first to get to her feet, followed by Fu Dog, then Braylon, then Destiny, then Leah and Carter, and finally, Sun.

"So, now what, Haley?" Destiny asked.

"Now..." Haley tried to think. Putting her hand underneath her chin, she took a few seconds to officially decide what to do while the others stood beside her, all waiting for her decision. Finally, Haley lowered her hand and turned around so she could face them. "...I think we should split up." She told them. "Sun and Fu Dog. Why don't you go one way. Leah and Destiny. You go another. Carter and Braylon. I want you to come with me..."

"You've got it..." Braylon told her, as Leah, Destiny, Sun and Fu Dog all nodded in understanding and agreement. Leah, Destiny, Fu Dog and Sun quickly broke away and started to walk away, intending to search the premise.

"Lead the way..." Haley said. "...Because perhaps you might know where they could be, seeing as you think that they're holding my nephew here."

"It's just a guess..." Braylon told her. "...But fine..." He started to walk away from Carter and he passed Haley, who turned around as Carter walked up to her side. "...Follow me, then..." Braylon started to walk further into the Bazaar, and Haley and Carter stayed close as they followed him.

"Carter..." Haley whispered. "...I need to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Have you had any progress with your dragon form?" Haley asked, raising the tone of her voice. "I haven't seen you every day. So...I just want to know if maybe...you know...you made some kind of progress with your form."

"No..."

"Wh...?" At that moment, Haley's eyes widened, and she could have sworn that her blood temperature rose. "...What do you mean? Are you not even trying? Are you?"

"Not really..." Carter replied, taking a step to the side as he walked, backing of from his Dragon Master. "...I tried, but I gave up..."

"But..." Haley was trying to keep her temper under control. "...But how could you? You're not just hurting yourself, you're also hurting me! I thought you just felt like you weren't important since your sister was a dragon..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, your sister's dead!" Haley told him. "It's all up to you now!"

"Is it?" Carter responded.

"IS IT?!" Haley retorted angrily, so angry that she was not watching where she was going, and because of that, she had not noticed that Braylon had stopped right in front of her, resulting in her walking right into him. As Braylon grunted, Haley quickly jumped back. "I'm sorry!" She told him, quickly holding her hands up. "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay..." Braylon said, smiling as he turned around to face the two other dragons. "...Well, what do you say we look around in here and ask anyone if they've seen a baby?" That was when Haley noticed that they were standing right in front of a shop.

"Sure..." Haley answered quickly, not wanting to sound foolish.

Braylon's smile only widened and he turned around and pushed the door open, stepping inside, followed by Haley and Carter. Once inside, Haley, Carter and Braylon looked around the dark shop, which had very few magical beings inside.

"Carter and I will ask the witch over there..." Haley said, pointing to the counter where there was a woman wearing a black cloak who had blue skin, a crooked nose and long black hair. As she and Carter started to walk over to the counter, she turned her head to the side and said to Braylon. "...I want you to ask anyone else who you can find."

"You got it..." Braylon said, starting to turn around to walk around the shop.

Haley turned her head back to the side of the shop where the blue-faced witch was as they continued to walk to the counter. However, Haley quickly stopped and reached out, grabbing Carter's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and making him turn his head to the side. "What?" He asked.

"Seriously..." Haley told him. "...You need to work on keeping your form-"

"I haven't even managed to assume my dragon form again yet..."

"Well, work on it..." Haley narrowed her eyes. "...Come on..." She removed her hand and they resumed their way over to the counter.

Once the two dragons arrived at the counter, the blue-faced witch looked up at them. "Can I help you?" She asked in a weak, creaky voice.

"You sure can..." Haley replied. "...I need to ask you a question."

"What would that be, my dear?" The blue-faced witch asked.

"We were wondering..." Haley said, putting her arm on the counter and leaning closer against it. "...If you have seen anything...um...suspicious lately..."

"Suspicious?" The blue-faced witch asked. "Like what?"

"Like..." Haley pretended to think about an example as she looked around the shop. "...Perhaps..." Once she was finished looking around the shop, she looked back at the blue-faced witch. "...A group of Mountain Goblins with a young child. An infant, actually..."

"No." The blue-faced with replied. "I have seen nothing like that. It sounds like you've got a real imagination there, young lady..."

"Hear anything?" Haley suddenly heard Braylon's voice from behind her. In response, she and Carter turned around to see Braylon standing before them. "Any good news? Has she seen your nephew?"

"No..." Haley answered. "...And I take it no one has either, huh?"

"No..." Braylon said, his voice filled with disappointment. "...No they haven't..."

"Well..." Haley sighed. "...Then we just have to keep looking..."

"Maybe the others heard something..." Carter suggested.

"We'll find out soon enough..." Haley replied, the two of them starting to follow Braylon out of the shop.

LINE BREAK

By the time that Haley, Carter and Braylon got back to the front of the Bazaar, they could see that Sun, Fu Dog, Destiny and Leah were already waiting for them outside. "No luck?" Haley asked as she, Braylon and Carter stopped in front of them.

"No..." Sun answered. "...You neither?"

"Nothing..." Haley answered, sighing. "...Now where do we look?"

"Don't give up, Haley!" Braylon told her. "There are still plenty of places to look around here!"

"Like where?" Leah asked.

"I don't know every place in New York..." Braylon growled back. "...So I really don't know. I'm just saying that there are plenty of other places Haley's nephew could be."

"Yeah!" Leah agreed, her lips curling into an angry frown. "His kidnappers could have taken him out of the state! Out of the country! You act like you know what you're doing, but you don't seem to know where you're going. Explain one thing to me: why are you acting like the leader?"

"Because I saw the kidnappers..." Braylon answered. "...They were heading this way."

"Well, they aren't here..." She replied.

"They could be holding him in another area." Braylon defended himself. "I promised Haley that I would help her find her nephew..."

"You want to know what I think?" Leah retorted a few seconds later. "I think that..."

"Leah!" Haley cut her off quickly. "Not now...please. Can we...just focus on finding Jake Jr.?"

"Precisely!" Braylon smiled. "The kidnappers could be near here. Perhaps next door. That's where I think we should check next..."

Leah watched as Braylon started walking passed her group, Haley and Carter following him, and then Sun and Fu Dog turning and walking after them, leaving Destiny and Leah alone as they turned around.

"Come on, Leah..." Destiny urged as she started to walk after the others.

Now completely alone, Leah just watched them leave for a few seconds. "I think this guy doesn't know what he's talking about..." Leah said to herself. Then, taking a deep breath, she slowly started to follow the others.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake was sitting on the ledge of the island in his human form, looking sadly out into the ocean. From behind him, Jake was completely unaware that Rose was slowly walking up from behind him, using her staff to ease her on her way as she slowly approached her husband.

However, her element of surprise did not last long, for as she got closer to her husband, her footsteps attracted the attention of Jake's superb hearing. His ear twitching, Jake jumped to his feet and whirled around, only to gasp when he saw his wife. "Rose?!" He asked. "What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be up! You should be resting!"

"I can't rest, Jake..." Rose said weakly. "...My son is missing, Jake. OUR son is missing. How can you just sit back and not do anything while your younger sister does all the work?"

"Rose, please..." Jake tried.

"We have to help our child, Jake!" Rose told him fiercely. "Besides, I'm feeling better!"

"You're ill, Rose!" Jake shot back, his tone rising. "And because of that, you're not all there...skill wise. You can't go out and fight while you're like this, Rose! In your weakened state, you could be slain! I'm not going to lose my child AND my wife! I refuse to let you leave this island!"

"Jake, don't do this..." Rose begged. Already, her body seemed to lose energy, and as tears of hopelessness started to form, she shook her head and gritted her teeth. "Don't do this to me! DON'T!" By this time, Rose's knees began to shake, and before Jake's eyes, Rose fell to her knees, her staff collapsing to the side as Rose succumbed to her tears.

"He..." Rose whimpered, lowering her head down to her hands as she cried. "...He's my son! My baby! I...I can...can't lose him! My baby..."

Watching Rose act this way made Jake's heart break. His eyes widening, Jake quickly walked over to his wife and knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could without causing her any kind of pain. "I know, Rose..." Jake whispered into her ear as she cried. "...I want him back, too. But please understand that I want nothing more than for you to be well and safe..."

"I..." Rose whimpered, now taking comfort from her husband hugging her. "..I kn...know..."

"Then please understand why I want you to stay here..." Jake continued to say, bow using one of his hands to rub her back. "...We'll get him back. I promise. Haley won't let us down..."

LINE BREAK

The flapping of wings could be heard as Haley and Sun landed at a shack that was not far from the subway station. Leah, Destiny and Braylon were on Haley's back, while Fu Dog and Carter were on Sun's. "Okay..." Braylon said as he, Leah and Destiny climbed off of Haley's back, Fu and Carter jumping off of Sun's as the two dragons reverted to their human forms. "...That place..." Braylon pointed as the shack. "...Just screams baby being held captive here..."

"I hope you're right..." Haley said.

The seven of them then slowly started to walk to the door of the shack. Sun reached the door first, and she pulled it open, stepping to the side as she allowed Haley, then Leah, then Destiny, then Carter, and then Fu Dog inside. Seeing that Braylon was not moving, Sun turned her head to the side.

"You go on inside..." Braylon told her. "...I'll stay out here and look around..."

"Very well..." Sun said as she moved away from the door and walked into the shack, leaving Braylon completely alone outside.

LINE BREAK

Back at the lair of the Pure Dragons, Suzie pulled a light away from the strapped down infant as Deisa stood beside her. "Give me the needle..." Suzie ordered. Deisa nodded, and she turned and reached into the box, fishing around for a few seconds before she pulled out a needle, which she then turned around with and handed to Suzie.

Without saying anything, Suzie took the needle and stuck it into Jake Jr.'s leg, making the infant wail with pain as the Queen of the Pure Dragons slowly started to draw out some of his blood. Once the needle contained enough blood, Suzie pulled out the needle from the infant's skin. "Okay..." Suzie said, straightening up. "...That's all I need. Call Braylon. Tell him to bring the American Dragon here..."

LINE BREAK

Outside the shack, Braylon was leaning against the door, his arms crossed. However, he quickly pushed his back away from the door and stood up on his feet once he heard his communication device ringing.

Reaching into his uniform, Braylon pulled out his communication device and pressed a button, omitting a holographic image of Deisa. "Yes, Deisa?" He asked.

"Queen Suzanne has concluded her tests..." Deisa reported. "...Bring the American Dragon to her nephew..."

Braylon nodded, and he pressed another button that made the holographic image of Deisa fade away. Quickly, Braylon turned around and started walking toward the door of the shack.

LINE BREAK

The inside of the shack was dark, and as a result, Haley and Sun both had to hold balls of fire in their hands as the six of them inspected the small shack.

Haley, Carter and Fu Dog were crouched together at one corner of the room, searching, while Leah and Destiny walked along with Sun.

"Have you guys found anything?" Haley called out.

"No!" Sun replied. "But we're still looking!"

At that moment, the door to the shack opened, and Braylon stepped in. Sun, Destiny and Leah all turned around to face him, while Haley and Carter stood up and along with Fu Dog, they also turned around to face the Agent-in-Training that had just entered the shack. "You guys need to come with me!" Braylon said in a faked urgent manner.

"Why?" Leah asked. "We're looking in here. I thought you said this place just reeked with suspicion..."

"No, you don't understand..." Braylon continued in his urgent manner. "...I just saw Mountain Goblins!"

At this moment, Haley's eyes narrowed, she clenched her fists, and both Carter and Fu had to jump to the side as a pink light engulfed Haley, transforming her into her pink dragon form. "Take us to the direction that they're heading..." Haley growled.

LINE BREAK

"Are you sure this is the way they were heading?" Haley glanced up at her back where Braylon, Leah and Destiny were sitting, while Sun flew next to her with Fu Dog and Carter on her back, the two dragons flying high in the sky. "We've been flying in this direction for a long time and we haven't seen a sign of Mountain Goblins!"

"Just keep going..." Braylon urged her, Leah frowning from behind him. "...I know I saw them going this way. Trust me!"

"Haley, look!" Sun suddenly shouted, and Haley turned her head to the side where she saw Sun pointing down at the ground, having stopped flying. Haley quickly stopped flying as well, backing up so that she was right next to Sun again before she looked down at the ground, where there was a hole in the ground, a group of six Mountain Goblins and one Ekek. "Is that them?"

Haley blinked away the surprise before she tried to get a better look. Finally, she recognized all of them. "That's them..." Haley growled. Then, in the blink of an eye, Haley dived down to the ground. Sun was surprised at first, but she quickly recovered from the surprise and quickly followed her dragon pupil.

On the ground, all of the Mountain Goblins, including Declan and the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant, all stood behind Krispin. "What about our payment?" Nyklus demanded. "Are those lousy Pure Dragons going to pay us?"

"Patience..." Krispin replied. "...We have done our job, and we will get our dues. Trust me. But that will be later. For now, it is time that we leave this place..."

Krispin started to flap his wings, but just as he started to lift into the air, Latrell pointed into the air. "Look out!" He shouted. Krispin looked up just in time to see two dragons coming down toward him. Quickly, Haley landed in front of Krispin, and as Leah, Destiny and Braylon jumped off of Haley's back as Sun came down, Carter and Fu jumping off of her back.

Before any of the Mountain Goblins could react, Haley growled as she slammed her tail into Krispin, making the Ekek grunt as he was thrown back, slamming into all of the Mountain Goblins that were behind him. With shouts of fear, Krispin and his entire team fell into the hole. Growling, Haley flapped her wings and dived down into the hole, following them. Quickly, Sun followed Haley, as did Destiny, Fu and Carter, who all jumped down the hole, leaving only Braylon and Leah.

Braylon stood completely still as Leah started to run toward the hole after her friends, as he felt a tingling sensation down at his legs. Looking down, Braylon could see blue swirling light engulf his legs, and when both of the swirling lights were gone, in the place of human legs were two scaly dragon legs.

Leah realized that Braylon was not following her, and just as she reached the hole, she stopped running, instead turning around to face Braylon. "What are you...?" Leah asked, but she stopped when she saw Braylon's stomach and chest being consumed by the same bright blue light, and once again, when it faded, there was a scaly dragon belly and chest. Finally, his head became engulfed, and when it faded, there was a scaly dragon head. Standing in front of her was a decent-sized chocolate-colored dragon.

"What are...?" Leah asked, but she stopped again when Braylon opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. Gasping with fear, Leah took a step back to avoid the flames. However, because Leah was already against the hole, there was no ground for her to step on, and therefore, with a screech of fear, Leah fell backward into the hole, the fiery blaze missing her as she fell.

LINE BREAK

Haley was still flapping her wings as she flew down the hole. Quickly turning her head to the side, she could see that Sun was right behind her, along with her friend, Fu Dog, and her dragon student. Looking back down in the direction that she was going, she saw that she was coming up against the ground, so she flared her wings, softening her land. As Sun, Fu, Destiny and Carter landed behind her, Haley looked out and caught sight of Krispin and the rest of his team.

"Get them!" Krispin shouted, pointing at them. In response, all of the Mountain Goblins lunged for Haley and her friends.

Haley's eyes widened as she saw the Mountain Goblin with the boxing headgear coming right for her, while Sun, Fu Dog, Carter and Destiny all acted; Sun grabbed Carter and Destiny, wrapping them up in her arm while she wrapped her tail around Fu, lifting off into the air, and as Jevon slammed into Haley, making her fall back, Sun flew over her, coming back down and slamming into the rest of the team of Mountain Goblins.

Haley grunted as she slammed against the ground on her back, Jevon trying to slash at her. Grunting, Haley managed to bring her feet up, planting them up on Jevon's gut, managing to kick him off of her. Jevon gasped in surprise as he flipped off of Haley, landing on his back right below the hole as Haley got to her feet. Growling, Jevon rolled over onto his stomach and slowly got to his feet, facing Haley's back. Growling, Jevon started to raise his claws to slash Haley, but before he could, he froze as the sound of screaming came down on top of him. With a grunt, Jevon fell to the floor on his belly as Leah landed on him, both of them grunting.

Haley must have heard this, for she quickly turned around and looked down, her eyes widening as she saw Leah on the ground on top of Jevon. "Leah!" Haley acted quickly and she took her friend's hand as Leah held it out for help. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped Leah to her feet, off of the now unconscious Mountain Goblin.

"I'm fine..." Leah replied. "...Just...go find your nephew..." Groaning, Leah stepped over so that she was at Haley's side as she watched the few Pure Dragons that were in the room back up as Sun flew above the ground, the team of Mountain Goblins hovering just above the floor, giving Destiny the perfect opportunity to lash out at the Mountain Goblin who had no headgear, kicking him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

This made the other four Mountain Goblins lash out; they flew up and slammed into Sun's belly, making her grunt and release Destiny, Carter and Fu, who all fell to the floor as the four Mountain Goblins forced her up into the air. However, Bilal and Nyklus backed away as the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant and Declan forced Sun to the side, heading toward the wall.

"Destiny!" Leah shouted, and she started to run toward her and the others while Haley continued to look around the large room, searching for Krispin. Finally, she found him; he was slowly backing up, headed for the entrance to the next room. Growling with anger, Haley started to flap her wings and she flew into the air, flying as fast as she could toward the Ekek that had taken her nephew. Finally, she reached him and landed on the ground, slamming her tail into his stomach, making Krispin grunt as he flew back into the next room.

"Tell me where my nephew is!" Haley growled, slowly walking in to the room after the Ekek.

From behind Haley, Leah ran up to her friends, reaching Destiny's side as Nyklus and Bilal hovered down to them. "Let's teach these four a lesson..." Nyklus growled, and the two of them slowly started to approach the four of them. While Leah, Destiny and Carter slowly took a step back, Fu Dog growled before he lunged, slamming into Nyklus' face, biting down on his nose, making the Mountain Goblin back up, shouting in pain.

Bilal looked to the side as his comrade backed up, but he quickly returned his attention to the three in front of him, and he lunged. Carter's eyes widened, and he jumped to the side as Bilal slammed into Destiny and Leah, knocking them over.

Now frantic, Carter started to look around the lair, and he quickly found his Dragon Master in the next room, slowly approaching something. Thinking quickly, Carter started to run after her.

LINE BREAK

Sun, with Declan and the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant still pushing her, flew across the room until she grunted, slamming against the wall. Sun then quickly fell to the floor as the two Mountain Goblins hovered in the air.

The two Mountain Goblins quickly looked down at the ground, only to both gasp as they saw that Sun was getting back up to her feet. "She won't just stay down!" The Mountain Goblin Lieutenant growled, just as Declan flew higher into the air, Sun flying up into the air. Since the Mountain Goblin Lieutenant did not pay attention, Sun was now in front of him, and this gave Sun the perfect opportunity to grab the Mountain Lieutenant by his shoulders, trapping him in place. The Mountain Goblin Lieutenant briefly tried to pull away, grunting as he did so, but Sun held on tight, and quickly managed to thwart further attempts to escape by slamming her head into his. Sun quickly dropped the now unconscious Mountain Goblin Lieutenant to the floor before she looked up at Declan.

Declan growled at the defeat of his Lieutenant, and as Sun flew up toward him, Declan growled, turning and starting to fly away from her. Narrowing her eyes, Sun started to fly after him.

LINE BREAK

"Where is he?!" Haley demanded angrily, slamming her tail into Krispin's chest again, making the Ekek once again fall over. "Tell me!" Haley shouted as Krispin got back up on his feet, both of them completely unaware that Carter had run into the room.

"Is that all you got, dragon?" Krispin asked, getting back up to his feet.

"No!" Haley shouted in his face. "I'll show you what I've got!" With that declaration, Haley started to flap her wings and she flew into the air. Once she reached the ceiling, she hovered very briefly before she shot back down, heading right for Krispin.

Like always, the Ekek just stood in place, allowing Haley to come down and slam her tail into his chest. Once again, Krispin grunted as he flew back, flying into the next room. Growling, Haley followed him, completely unaware that Carter was starting to run after her.

Krispin grunted as he landed on the floor on his back in the next room, which had a large pit in the middle of the room. Groaning, Krispin started to push himself up into a sitting position, just as Haley landed right in front of him. Grinning in a twisted manner, Krispin looked up at her. "Keep on bringing it..." He urged.

"Until you tell me where he is..." Haley growled, clenching her fists. "...Gladly!" Then, just as Carter ran into the room, Haley slammed into Krispin, grabbing his shoulders with her claws as she flapped her wings, taking the Ekek with her as she flew across the room.

"TELL ME!" Haley shouted down at him as she flapped her wings, supporting her flight.

"You're going to have to do a lot worse than this..." Krispin told her.

"Oh, you're on..." Haley snarled back. Suddenly, she came to a screeching halt in the air, grinning as she released Krispin. The force of the stop forced Krispin all the way back to the wall, where he slammed his back against with a thud and a grunt.

Watching Krispin fall to the ground, Haley's grin faded, and instead, she dived down to the ground, landing right in front of the fallen Ekek, who was lying on his stomach. Growling, Haley bent over and picked the Ekek up by his shoulders. "Now..." Haley threatened. "...Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Like I said..." Krispin continued to grin, despite his minor injuries, as he looked up to stare Haley in the eye. "...You're going to have to do MUCH worse..."

"WATCH ME!" Haley finally lost it, and with a loud roar, she tightened her grip on the Ekek as she quickly began to spin around in a quick circle, finally releasing her captive, sending him flying across the room, headed toward the wall.

Stopping her spinning, Haley panted as she watched Krispin once again hit the wall, falling to the floor seconds after. However, this time, Krispin got to his feet much quicker, and his beak curled into a twisted grin as he stared at his panting foe. "Tired?" He asked. "Good..."

Then, he started to flap his wings, and he flew over to Haley. Before the panting pink dragon could react, Krispin slammed into her; Haley grunted as she flew over to the wall and slammed into it with a grunt, collapsing to the floor in a heap as Krispin landed on the floor in front of her, chuckling evilly.

LINE BREAK

Bilal spun around in the air, clutching onto Leah's leg. Leah shouted with fright as Bilal let go of her, and she flew over to Destiny, slamming into her as she was starting to get up off the ground. Both girls fell to the ground again as behind them, Nyklus struggled to get Fu Dog off of his face.

"Grr..." Finally, Nyklus reached up and grabbed Fu's fur, pulling the shar-pei off of him as he gasped for breath. Finally, after catching his breath, he looked over to Bilal, who was now clutching Leah and Destiny, lifting them off of the floor, clutching their throats, choking them.

"Good..." Nyklus growled. "...You've got them..." At that point, Nyklus was holding Fu Dog by his tail, Fu Dog dangling upside down. "...Now let's dispose of them..."

Hearing these words, Fu Dog's eyes widened in panic, and he started to think about what to do, looking around for something to use to get free. Finally, Fu looked at his captor himself, and he realized what his best option of escape would be.

As Nyklus started to move toward Bilal, Fu Dog started to swing himself, and once he got enough speed to get close enough to his captor, Fu Dog swung inwards and bit down. Nyklus froze in his tracks, his eyes widened, and his mouth opened, a shout of undeniable agony coming out. Nyklus quickly let go of Fu, who dropped to the floor on his legs, gagging with disgust before Nyklus lowered himself onto the floor on his knees, moaning in pain as he brought his hands down to the spot between his legs that Fu had bitten down on.

Fu quickly recovered from his disgust, and he started to run toward Bilal, jumping up and slamming into his face, making the Mountain Goblin release Leah and Destiny from his grasp as he fell down onto his back.

Both Destiny and Leah managed to catch their breaths and they watched Bilal collapse onto his back, only to turn around when they heard Nyklus' continued moans of pain. The two girls then turned around to see Nyklus in the exact same position that Fu had left him in.

"Hmm..." Leah pretended to think about something. "...Say, Destiny? Are you thinking about doing what I'm thinking about doing?"

"I think so, Leah..." Destiny smiled as she replied to Leah's question.

The two girls then approached the moaning Mountain Goblin, and then, after a few seconds, they both clenched their fists and brought them against Nyklus' face in unison. The Mountain Goblin grunted as he was thrown back, landing on his back with a thud, moaning as he lost consciousness.

Both Leah and Destiny grinned as they lowered their fists, only to gasp as they heard the sound of a gruff voice coming from behind them: "You two okay?"

Both girls turned around to see Fu Dog, who was standing beside the motionless form of Bilal. After a moment, both girls turned their heads to the side so they could look at each other. As they turned their heads back to look at Fu, smiles broke out on their faces. "Never better." They said in unison.

LINE BREAK

Sun flapped her wings as she chased after Declan, who was still ahead of her. Grunting, Sun started to flap her wings harder, finally ganging up on the Mountain Goblin. Smiling, Sun reached out and grabbed Declan's ankle, making the Mountain Goblin slow down.

When Declan realized that he was not going as fast as he could be going, he turned his head to the side, only to gasp as he realized that Sun was holding on to him. "Hey!" He barked, trying to pull away. However, this did not go as he hoped, and Sun managed to reach out and grab his helmet, pulling it off. "Hey!" Declan "That's mine!"

As Declan declared this, Sun stopped flying, while Declan kept flying, headed right for the part of the wall that was right above the entrance to the next room. Declan's head hit against the wall, and he quickly dropped to the floor before Sun's eyes.

Smiling with satisfaction and victory, Sun ducked down as she flew into the room, landing on the floor. However, her smile soon faded when she saw what was in the room: there was a table in the center of the room with a strap on the middle, and also in the room was Deisa, who was holding Jake Jr. out in her claws, ready for Sun to take him.

When she saw Sun, Deisa's mouth immediately opened, and she spoke: "I now hand over the nephew of the American Dragon on the orders of Queen-" However, before she could finish, Sun slammed her tail into her lower belly, making it so that Sun did not hit Jake Jr.

Deisa grunted as she flew back, slamming against the wall as Sun grabbed onto Jake Jr. before the infant fell to the floor. "Thank goodness you're safe..." Sun smiled as she held the infant in her claws. However, suddenly, Sun could hear the sound of roaring, and the next thing she knew, Declan had slammed into her.

Sun grunted and dropped Jake Jr. as Declan started to wrap his fingers around her neck. Grunting and gagging, Sun slowly staggered over to the table where the strap was. Thinking quickly, Sun elbowed Declan in the stomach, making him grunt and loosen his grip, giving the Sun the chance to reach up and grab Declan's hands, ultimately pulling him off of her back and flipping him over, slamming him onto the table. As she took a deep breath, Sun managed to grab the strap and belt it together, trapping the Mountain Goblin on the table.

As Sun restrained Declan, Deisa slowly got up to her feet. Seeing that Sun was busy, Deisa started to flap her wings, hovering in the air as she quickly flew out of the room.

Stepping away from the table and the trapped Mountain Goblin, Sun turned around and walked back over to Jake Jr., who was lying on the ground with a frightened look on his face. Sun bent over and picked him up, holding the infant close. "Let's get you to Haley..." Sun told the frightened child. Then, she started to flap her wings, lifting off the ground. Then, she started to fly out of the room.

LINE BREAK

Krispin continued to grin as he flew into the air, holding onto Haley's limp dragon form. Once the Ekek reached the right height in the air, he let go of Haley, and the pink dragon plummeted to the floor, hitting it with a thud, not moving after she hit.

Chuckling evilly, Krispin lowered himself to the ground right in front of Haley. Then, before Carter's eyes, the Ekek kicked Haley in the side, making her flip over onto her back. The Ekek then looked up, only to have his grin widen as he saw Carter in the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well..." He said, starting to flap his wings so that he hovered in the air. "...Who are you? Heh-heh..." As the Ekek started to fly toward him, Carter's eyes widened with fear and he started to back up out of the room.

Suddenly, however, an idea hit him. "Dr...Dragon up..." Carter spoke. "...Dragon up. Dragon up! Dragon up!" However, even as he took another step back, and as Krispin got closer to him, no transformation took place. His heart now pounding against his chest, Carter clenched his fists and shouted at the top of his lungs: "DRAGON UP!"

Suddenly, Carter felt something weird taking place in his body, and quickly, his body became engulfed in a bright light, a light that made Krispin come to a screeching halt as the light faded, revealing Carter in his dragon form.

"This is what you get for beating up my Dragon Master!" Carter growled, and before Krispin could react, Carter slammed his tail into the Ekek, throwing him back. Krispin grunted as he hit the floor just inches from the hole in the floor, and as this happened, Carter flapped his wings and flew into the air. Once Carter reached a reasonable height in the air, he looked down at the Ekek. "Come on!"

Krispin watched with wide eyes as Carter hovered above him, but slowly, a smile spread across his beak. Krispin then started to flap his wings as he flew into the air, growling as he headed for Carter. However, Carter himself started to charge down toward Krispin, and before the Ekek knew what had hit him, Carter slammed his new tail into Krispin's chest, pushing the Ekek back, making him fall down toward the pit in the floor.

As Krispin fell into it at an angle, once he fell into the pit, his back collided with the wall of the pit, and he bounced off the wall, now falling face-first into the pit. Krispin, as he fell, could see that there was a net to stop his fall, but as he continued to, before his eyes, the net completely vanished to thin air. Completely realizing what was about to happen to him, Krispin's eyes widened and he shouted in fear as he plunged into the darkness.

From above, Carter watched as the Ekek disappeared. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Carter turned his attention to Haley, who was still lying motionless on the ground on her back. Carter quickly flew over to her and landed at her side, kneeling down as he put his claws on her shoulder, starting to shake her.

"Master..." He urged. "...Wake up..."

Finally, Carter's shaking seemed to do the trick, for Haley moaned before she opened her eyes. She turned her head slightly, taking in the dragon beside her. "C...Carter?" She asked after a moment.

"Who else?" Carter asked rhetorically.

"You did it..." A small smile spread onto Haley's face. "...I'm very...proud of you. But...how did you find your motivation?"

"I'd say that an evil magical creature trying to kill me is a good motivation..." Carter replied.

"I'd say." Haley replied, her smile widening. "I'm proud of you, Carter. I can tell that you're going to be the dragon that your sister failed to be..."

"Haley!" The sound of Sun's voice made Haley's eyes widened, and she quickly sat up, moaning painfully in the process. Finally, Haley managed to get to her feet, and with Carter, she turned around to see that Sun, Leah, Destiny and Fu Dog had entered the room. In Sun's claws was Jake Jr.

LINE BREAK

It was pitch black outside by the time that Jake, Sun and Carter returned to the Island of Draco. This time, it was Haley that was holding Jake Jr., who was now bundled up in a blanket. Fu Dog jumped off of Sun's back as the three dragons reverted to their human forms.

"Haley?" The sound of Jake's voice sounded out, and the next thing the three dragons and dog knew, Jake stepped out of the darkness in his human form. "You're back? Did you?-" He started to ask, but his eyes lit up when he saw that his son was in Haley's hands. "Jake!"

The next thing Haley knew, her older brother had rushed up to her and pulled Jake Jr. away from her, holding his son close. "You found him!" He exclaimed with relief.

"Yeah..." Haley took a step back. "...We would have been back earlier, but Destiny and Leah wanted us to drop them off at Destiny's. So...sorry..."

"That's okay..." Jake told her quickly. "...Aw man, Rose is going to be so happy!"

"Where is she/" Haley asked.

"She's in bed..." Jake told her. "...Come on, Hales. I want to surprise her..."

LINE BREAK

Jake and Rose's room was dark, and Rose was curled up under the covers, her eyes closed as she slept. Unbeknownst to the sleeping dragon, the door to her room opened and Jake, carrying his son, entered with his sister.

As Haley closed the door gently, Jake silently walked over to Rose's bed and placed Jake Jr. down beside his wife's sleeping form. Jake stood back up straight again, smiling as Haley slowly approached him. Once Haley reached his side, Jake turned his head to the side to look at her. "C'mon, Hales..." He said. "...Let's leave her to wake up to her surprise..."

The two siblings then turned and walked out of the room. Haley reached the door first; she opened it, and the two siblings leaving the room, Jake closing the door behind him.

The second that the door closed, Jake Jr. reacted. Making noises, Jake Jr. extended his arms and tried to reach out in the darkness, rolling around slightly, just enough to wake his mother up. Groaning with sleepiness, Rose opened her eyes and quickly turned her head to the side, her eyes widening as she saw her son beside her.

"Junior!" She exclaimed with joy, and she quickly sat up, reaching to the side and grabbing her infant son and bringing him close to her chest as tears of happiness started to form at her eyes. "Junior..." She said again before she lowered her head just enough to plant a loving kiss on her son's forehead.

Bringing her head back up, Rose smiled as the tears started to roll down her cheeks; she just sat there on her bed in the darkness, cherishing the moment.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Rose sat against the tree on the island, holding her son to her chest, a big smile on her face. "Hey, Rose..." However, the sound of Haley's voice tore her away from her son; Rose looked up to see Jake, Haley and Carter all walking up to her.

"Haley!" An even bigger smile spread on to Rose's face. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I am so grateful! What can I ever do...?"

"Rose..." Haley cut her off, holding her hands up. "...You don't have to do anything. I just hope you're happy. I can see that you are..."

"You have no idea how relieved I am, Haley..." Rose told her.

"Haley..." The sound of Holly's voice called out, and Haley, Carter and Jake all turned around to see a human Holly walking up to them. The three waited until Holly stopped right in front of them, and they could see Holly's smile. "...Haley..." She repeated. "...You did it. You finally got your student to assume his dragon form."

"Actually, that was all Carter..." Haley admitted, putting her hand on Carter's shoulder. "...He did it. I did nothing..."

"Nonetheless, what needed to be accomplished was accomplished..." Holly told her. "...Jake, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure..." Jake replied. "...What about?"

"I mean privately..." Holly told him. "...It won't take very long..."

LINE BREAK

Holly sighed as she walked into the main Hall. She stopped at the door and waited until Jake had entered before she turned and closed the door. Then, she turned around and faced Jake. "Okay, Jake..." She sighed again.

"What is it?" Jake asked. "Holly...what's wrong?"

"I finished Rose's tests last night..." Holly leaned against the door. "...And I have her prognosis..."

"She's fine..." Jake smiled. "...She looks much better this morning than she did yesterday!"

"I know..." Holly told him. "...And that's because the illness that Rose has is chronic..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jake asked.

"Let me finish, Jake..." Holly told him, pushing herself away from the wall. "...Rose is ill, Jake. And she's going to be ill for the rest of her life..."

"I...don't follow..."

"It's quite simple..." Holly told him. "...Remember when I told you that I thought that it was Rose's dragon chi acting up? Well, I was right. And I was also right when I said that it was acting up because it was the anniversary of when it was transported to her body..."

"Okay..." Jake replied nervously.

"Jake..." Holly continued. "...Rose is chronically ill. Every year on the anniversary of the day that she received Fred's chi, the chi will act up, resulting in what you saw the other day..." Holly could see the down look on Jake's face, and as a result, she sighed. "...But that isn't the worst part, Jake..." She continued.

"Well, what is the worst part, Holly?" Jake retorted, his voice raised as he extended his arms out to the side.

"It's going to kill her..." Holly replied sadly.

"Say what?" Jake asked; Holly could tell just by his widening eyes that his heart must be breaking.

"Eventually..." Holly said. "...It will end up killing her. As she gets older and more frail, the illness will become harder to deal with. You have to understand that this illness is very powerful and is devastating to her health. Hopefully, it won't become much of a problem until she is much older, but there is always the chance that she weakens much more easily and much faster. Rose is strong though, Jake. She'll fight this. She'll fight until her dying breath like she always does..."

LINE BREAK

"Every year..." Holly told Jake as they walked along the grass, heading back to the tree. "...It'll be the same thing. She'll be like she was the other day for twenty-four hours, and then she will need another twenty-four hours in order to regain as much of her strength as she can..."

Finally, the tree, Rose, Haley and Carter all came into view, and after a few more moments, the two Dragon Councilors were standing only a few feet away from the tree and the people around it.

"So..." Jake asked. "...How long does she have?"

"I don't know..." Holly said honestly. "...Like I said, she's strong. As long as she's youthful, I'm sure she can fight it. Unfortunately, there is also the possibility that her illness takes up so much of her strength that after only a few years, her body just shuts down..."

"Do you have a guess?"

"Jake..." Holly started, but she soon stopped herself and sighed, opening her mouth to give him her best answer. "...It could be next year, ten years, when she's fifty or when she's a hundred. I don't know. It's impossible to know..."

Jake frowned as he listened to his friend and he stared at his wife, who was smiling as she talked to Haley and Carter, all while holding her son. "Just enjoy every moment that you have with her..." Holly told him, putting her hand on Jake's shoulder. She then sighed and turned, starting to walk away, leaving Jake alone.

Sighing, Jake continued to look at his wife, who was happily talking to Haley, while Carter just stood in place; Rose had absolutely no idea what she was in for...

END

**A/N: Two down. One to go. Now, don't worry, I will confirm that Rose will (obviously) not die in the third film. **


End file.
